Secret Santa 2014
by Vicenzina
Summary: Lorsque Lovino Vargas, futur parrain de la mafia est obligé de se réfugier dans la demeure estivale de la famille en Espagne, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir partager la maison avec un colocataire des plus surprenants.


Depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aperçu ce visage qui faisait resurgir en lui des souvenirs de sa tendre enfance à l'époque où il n'avait encore que 6 ans et où il croyait que le monde était simple. Ce visage et surtout ses yeux émeraude qui appartenaient à la personne à qui il avait donné son tout premier baiser. Mais autant commencer par le début non ?

Tout commença lorsque Lovino Vargas, le petit fils de Don Vargas l'un des parrains de la mafia sicilienne, s'installa dans l'une des demeures estivales de la famille en Espagne. La maison située qu'à quelques mètres du port donnant sur l'océan était constituée de deux étages avec une cave. L'italien n'y était venu qu'une fois enfant et étrangement il n'en gardait aucune souvenance si ce n'est de forts battements au coeur. Malgré tout, il avait entendu les gens du village lui raconté que son nouveau domicile aurait autrefois appartenu à un pirate qui continuerait d'hanter l'endroit. Posant un carton dans la cuisine le brun lâcha d'un ton sarcastique

" Un fantôme ?! Et puis quoi encore putain ?! Comme si j'allais croire ces histoires de merde ! Façon ça n'existe pas les fantômes ! "

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ah qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé rester chez lui en Italie plutôt que de devoir partir à cause d'histoires à régler avec des nordiques. Étant le prochain chef de la famille il était une victime potentielle de choix. Alors, autant le cacher au lieu. Certes, des personnes avaient déjà été envoyées pour des négociations entre les deux familles. Un finlandais du nom de Tino Väinämöinen qui semblait plutôt inoffensif si on ignorait que c'était un sniper hors pair. De l'autre côté, un suédois plutôt terrifiant qui, a ce que l'on disait était en couple avec l'autre nordique qui l'accompagne. Ça ne le regardait pas vraiment s'ils étaient ensemble ou non bien qu'il ne voyait pas ce que Tino pouvait trouver à quelqu'un d'aussi terrifiant.

Les cartons déballés, Lovino se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine pour se reposer un instant avant que ne sonne l'heure du dîner. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait se préparer des pasta au pesto, simple et rapide. Prenant une gorgée, il se sentit comme épié par quelqu'un, il tourna la tête. Personne derrière lui. Il se dit que ce n'était que son imagination et probablement aussi un brin de paranoïa du au fait qu'il a appris très jeune à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde.

Une fois son repas pris, il alla vers la chambre pour un repos bien mérité selon lui. La chambre était des plus spacieuses avec un lit assez grand pour deux personnes ainsi que deux grandes fenêtres qui donnait sur le balcon entouré d'une balustrade blanche et quelques plantes qui avaient été mises à peine quelques jours avant son installation par certains des "hommes de confiance" de son grand-père. Enfin toute la maison avait été inspectée, nettoyée et décorée avant qu'il n'arrive sur place. Tout n'était pas forcément à son gout mais, au moins il pouvait avouer qu'il y avait une certaine concordance dans les meubles, les matières et les couleurs choisies. Le semblait tellement confortable que Lovino se laisser tomber dessus après qu'il se soit changé pour un pyjama bleu clair. La nuit se déroula paisiblement, tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers. Pourtant, cela changea lorsque la porte de la chambre claqua subitement ce qui eu pour conséquence de réveiller l'italien en sursaut et avec quelques sueurs froides alors qui se levait pour vérifier si personne ne serait rentré. Une courte inspection dans la maison lui appris qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive mis à part lui. Un petit grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il conclu que ça ne devait être que le vent. Puis il retourna se coucher en mettant l'incident de côté.

Les semaines passèrent et d'autres pépins se produisirent : des fenêtres qu'il avait fermé et qu'il retrouvait ouvertes, des objets qui disparaissaient ou changeaient de place, la sensation d'être observé. À tout ça l'italien se dit que ce n'était que son imagination. Et pourtant, il jurerait parfois d'avoir entendu des murmures. Une sonnerie retentit puis une seconde avant qu'il ne décroche.

" Pronto ? "

" Vee ciao fratello ! Ça va bien ? "

" Feli ... Mouais ça va sauf qu'j'sens qu'cette baraque va m'rendre fou putain ! "

" Vee ! Luddy dit que ça doit être parce que c'est une veille maison "

" M'en fous de c'qu'il dit ton bouffeur de patates de merde ! Façon j'veux pas qu'tu l'approches ! "

" Mais fratello il est gentil ! "

" J'veux pas l'savoir ! "

En fond sonore il pouvait entendre parler, il reconnu quelques voix.

" Putain c'passe quoi ?! "

" Ah c'est Gilbert qui fait une fête vee ! Et il essaye de faire danser Alfred "

Un rapide "Je suis Matthew pas Alfred " put être perçu. Bon il avait compris, l'autre bouffeur de patates était en train d'embêter son canadien de copain.

" Ouais bah tu lui dis alors de se la fermer bordel ! "

" Mais ils s'amusent ! "

" Il gueule surtout trop ! Et trop fort surtout ! Alors il s'la ferme ou j'le donne à bouffer aux poissons s'il j'le croise ! "

Raccrochant peu après, il se massa les tempes exaspéré par les cries du germanique qui résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

" Urg quelle plaie sérieux ! Entre Feli, ses copains et cette baraque de merde ! "

Pour accentuer sa colère, il donna un coup de pieds dans le mur le plus proche. Et presque comme s'il avait provoqué quelqu'un, l'un des ces événements 'étranges' dont il avait parlé à son frère arriva. Mais cette fois-ci plus bizarre que précédemment. Un grognement. Non ça il ne pouvait pas l'avoir imaginé et donc toutes les histoires que racontaient les gens du village comme quoi sa maison était hantée était très certainement véridique. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que son visage palissait d'effroi alors qu'il réalisait la vérité qu'il avait délibérément ignorée sur les lieux. L'italien se décala tout doucement avant de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre. Et non il ne fuyait absolument pas alors qu'il y eu un autre bruit. Une fois dans la chambre, il referma limita claqua la porte derrière lui avant de se mettre contre pour bloquer la porte et empêcher futilement l'entité qui vivait avec lui d'entrer. Chose qui ne servait à rien sauf à se rassurer un peu. Se laissant glisser contre la porte, il finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains en se demandant comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle et surtout aussi longtemps. Pas qu'il avait peur des fantômes, en faite si, mais surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation et s'il n'allait pas devoir repartir.

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Cela faisait près de 300 ans qu'il était encore présent dans son ancienne maison où il avait trouvé la mort. Il lui fallu plusieurs années pour s'y faire et surtout pour réussir à s'habituer à son état de spectre et surtout à voir d'autres personnes venir vivre chez lui. Mais le plus difficile fut qu'on ne le voyait pas, qu'on l'entendait à peine et qu'il ne pouvait rien toucher sans passer à travers. Heureusement il apprit au bout d'une dizaine d'années à pouvoir effleurer des objets. Dès lors il n'hésita pas à jouer des tours aux diverses familles venues. Maigre lot de consolation mais, non sans conséquences puisqu'il pouvait manifester sa présence. Et là il n'allait pas vraiment se gêner pour le faire savoir. Critiquer sa demeure passait encore mais, la traiter de 'baraque de merde' c'était tout bonnement inadmissible pour lui ! L'ancien pirate aperçu son 'intrus' se décoller de la porte de la chambre avant d'aller s'emparer d'un pistolet qu'il gardait dissimulé sous l'un des oreillers. Chose qui le fit sourire comme s'il allait pouvoir lui faire quoi que ce soit avec l'arme à feu. Inévitablement il fini par en rire. Rire qui eu l'air d'être perçu par l'italien vu comment celui-ci sursauter avant de pointer son regard et l'arme vers lui avec un air paniqué sur le visage. S'en était presque divertissant mine de rien. Il faut dire que depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu être entendu par quelqu'un.

L'espagnol observa toujours la bouille terrifiée de l'autre avec un certain amusement sur son visage tandis qu'il détaillait celui de l'italien. Ah il se souvenait encore quand il avait vu ce dernier encore enfant déjà bien adorable. C'était presque comme si c'était hier et voilà qu'il faisait face à une version adulte qui semblait le fixer juste comme si ...

" T ... T'es quoi putain ?!"

Lovino observa l'individu ou s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi vu sa transparence, Malgré tout il pouvait discerner qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années plus grand que lui d'une tête. Les cheveux lui arrivant au niveau des épaules un brin bouclés attachés en queue de cheval basse à l'aide d'un ruban. Les yeux qui possédaient encore une étincelle conquérante. Continuant à le dévisager de haut en bas il eu soudain en déclic. Un rappel du son enfance qui lui disait qu'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

" Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà"

" Ta gueule putain ! Ouais c'est bon j'ai capté qu't'es un putain de fantôme ! C'que j'veux savoir c'est qui t'es !"

Braquant toujours son pistolet sur le revenant en tentant de se donner un air bien déterminé alors qu'on pouvait entendre un rire.

" Awww ce n'est pas la peine de hurler comme ça Lovino. Et puis … "

Sans qu'il n'eu le temps de terminer sa phrase il se fit interrompre

" Oh hé ! D'où tu connais mon nom du con ?! "

" Peut être bien parce que je l'ai entendu dire par toi et d'autres … au passage mon nom c'est Antonio, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo "

Et de nouveau tilt dans la tête comme si tout lui revenait d'un coup. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté en vain d'oublier et de refouler au plus profond de lui. Secouant la tête il se pinça brièvement pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre il grimaça face à la douleur.

" Mouais ... bah An... Antonio tu dégages de chez moi maintenant ou ... ou sinon j'te bute !"

L'envie de se frapper contre un mur le pris vu la stupidité de ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort ? C'est tout bonnement impossible et il le savait pertinemment. Et l'espagnol n'allait pas hésiter à en rajouter une couche.

" Awww et tu comptes le faire comment Lovinito ?"

" M'appelle pas comme ça ! Mon prénom c'est Lovino pas Lovinito putain ! "

" Mais c'est chou pourtant Lovinito "

" Nan ça n'l'est pas et ... et me touche pas sale pervers ! "

Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tout était clair désormais. Pourquoi cette maison lui donnait ce sentiment de nostalgie qu'il ne s'expliquait pas il y a encore peu de temps. Comment avait il fait pour oublier. Oublier toutes les heures qu'il avait passé avec le fantôme au point que certains membres de sa famille pensaient qu'il devenait fou à force de parler tout seul. Certes à cet âge là beaucoup d'enfants on un ami imaginaire sauf que là il était bien réel et surtout aux yeux de sa famille il était déjà trop grand pour ce genre de choses. Toutes les réprimandes, toutes les heures où on lui avait répété sans cesses qu'il était déjà un adulte alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans, tout cela ... pour rien au final vu que ce qu'il racontait à cette époque n'était pas le fruit de son imagination trop fertile.

" En attendant tu es encore plus adorable qu'avant ! "

L'espagnol le serra dans ses bras invisibles qui ne firent que donner des frissons à l'autre latin à cause de leurs froideurs.

" J'suis pas adorable putain !"

" Si tu l'es même petit tu l'étais"

" Nan !"

Les semaines puis les mois se succédèrent. Pendant ce temps, Lovino s'habitua petit à petit à son 'colocataire' qui s'était quelque peu assagi bien qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs entre les surnoms et les petites marques affectives. S'en était trop pour lui. Pas que ça ne lui déplaisait toujours mais c'était tout simplement étrange de se faire câliner par un spectre. Par celui d'un homme qui plus est ! Un livre posé sur son bureau que l'italien feuilletait. Baillant il laissa presque tomber avant de trouver ce qu'il recherchait.

" Tu lis quoi Lovinito ? "

Le sus mentionné sursauta en poussant un cri, mais viril le crie hein.

" Putain mais ça va pas d'faire ça bordel ?! "

" Lo siento je croyais que tu savais que j'étais là "

" Bah nan du con ! "

" Te fâches pas Lovi ! Bon alors c'est quoi ?"

" Un bouquin merde ! Maintenant laisse-moi !"

Bien évidemment l'espagnol ne put s'empêcher de regarder avant d'esquisser un sourire en voyant ce qu'il recherchait soit son histoire. Dans un élan d'allégresse il l'entoura de ses bras avant de le serrer contre lui.

" Lovi c'est adorable de ta part de t'intéresser à moi comme ça !"

" C... C'est pas le cas bordel ! J...J'lis ça juste pour voir si c'qu'on raconte est vrai ou nan ! "

" Et on raconte quoi ? "

" Des conneries comme quoi t'étais un grand pirate et tout mais bon c'est du grand n'importe quoi hein !"

" Mais c'est vrai pourtant ! "

" A d'autres hein ! À d'autres"

" Bon ... Alors, je vais te raconter certains de mes exploits "

" Nan ! "

Le sourire aux lèvres, il n'écouta pas sa réponse et se mit à lui conter ses voyages ainsi que des batailles contre les anglais et plus particulièrement contre son pire ennemi, Arthur Kirkland. À mesure qu'il continuait il apercevait Lovino l'écouter un peu tout en jetant parfois un bref coup d'oeil vers l'ouvrage comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses dires. C'était tout simplement mignon comme tout. Il le trouvait déjà adorable mais là encore plus avec sa bouille presque innocente si on oubliant qu'il avait appris à tirer au pistolet à l'âge de 10 ans et ses liens plus qu'étroits avec la mafia. Son histoire finie il voulu poser un baiser sur sa joue sauf que le baiser n'atterrit pas à l'endroit souhaité. En effet, l'italien tourna la tête juste à ce moment précis et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à la grande surprise des deux.

" Ahahahaha lo siento Lovi"

" Dégage de là !"

" C'est pas sympa ça Lovi !"

" M'en fous j't'ai dis de dégager merde !"

" Si tu le prend comme ça"

L'espagnol disparu tout comme il était venu. Une certaine déception planait autour de lui. Le baiser avait pourtant été assez agréable et il aurait bien aimé continuer encore un peu sauf que le rital en avait décidé autrement. Soit il attendra qu'une prochaine opportunité se présente à lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'incident se reproduisit d'une manière assez similaire. Lovino lui posait des questions sur son passé alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon. Ils étaient tous les deux bien détendus, rien ne présageait de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Quelques phrases dites sans réelle importance puis ...

" Lovi j'ai quelque chose à te dire"

" Quoi encore putain ?! "

Antonio s'était habitue a ces mots assez durs et pourtant si mignons. On pouvait le sentir nerveux avant de finalement lâcher

" ¡Te quiero Lovi ! Tu me fais juste craquer avec tes petites joues toutes rouges et ... "

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser proche de celui qu'il lui donna lorsque l'italien était enfant. Mais en même temps un peu plus empli de passion. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il ne le sentit pas le repousser mais, bien au contraire lui répondre avec joie. Ceci dura encore quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparaient. Le futur Don Vargas le fixa avant de se dire que c'était peut-être le moment de tout avouer. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Lovino avait eu du mal à faire face à ses sentiments naissants. Comment pourrait il être en couple avec un fantôme ? Certes, il savait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, pour le soutenir mais s'imaginer vieillir alors que l'autre serait toujours au même stade, Alors que faire ? Accepter cet amour presque impossible ou y renoncer ? Il y réfléchissait depuis des jours à cette question et il fini par en parler à son cadet sans entrer dans les détails surnaturels de l'affaire. Ses mots résonnait encore dans son esprit " Vee vas y fratello on ne vit qu'une fois !". C'était ça la solution, en profiter jusqu'au bout et le dire.

" Je ... T... Ti ..."

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lovinito ?"

" Ti amo merde !"

" ¡Awww yo tambien te quiero !"

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau dans un doux baiser plein de tendresse. Tout ceci annonçait un avenir plein de tumultes et de petites choses étranges mais, surtout remplie d'amour.

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. <em>

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._


End file.
